


Diabolik mess of a Hunter

by lightningtimer



Category: Diabolik Lovers, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Plushies, Random & Short, WTF, Weird Plot Shit, What Was I Thinking?, random shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningtimer/pseuds/lightningtimer
Summary: Kanato or teddy loving bipolar vampire boy wakes up in the hunterXHunter universe and has to adapt to a new and weird life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Name: Kanato Sakamaki**  
**Age: ---**  
**Horoscope: Aries**  
**Birthday: 21st march**  
**Race: Vampire**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Height:155 cm**  
**Weight:50 kg**  
**Blood Type: O**

**Looks: Kanato has a rather sickly complexion and fragile build with light purple eyes and light purple hair that is messily styled to the right of his face.**

**About: Kanato to others who don't know him appears all sweet and innocent. But, he has a very weird and eccentric personality for those who do get to know him.**

**Kanato prefers talking to his teddy than with others and acts very spoiled, childish, and demanding, often blackmailing others with either tears or hysterical tantrums to get his way.**

**He is quite mentally unstable and shows signs of being Bipolar. He adores sweets and hates things that are bitter and his most prominent trait is his attachment to his precious teddy bear, Teddy, whom he is almost always depicted holding and will become enraged if a person touches or speaks "familiarly" to him, let alone attempts to take him from him.**

**However, Kanato can create bonds and trust with others even if they still are quite twisted. Kanato is childish overly possessive of things or** **pepole he consider close to him.**

 **Abilities: Teleportation (Appearing out of nowhere instantly. this trait scares most of the cast.)**  
                **Fire Manipulation (He appears to control fire to some extent.)**  
**Flying (On the night of a Full Moon, vampires have the ability to fly.)**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kanato woke up in a busted barrel situated on a swaying vessel, he laid there stuffed under a thin layer of premature apples, hugging Teddy close to his chest he came to the realization that he had been asleep in a barrel filled with fruit. climbing out with no difficulty he looked around feeling pain as his eyes was so unused to the sun and it's bright light...yet sunlight wouldn't actually harm him it was just annoying and way to bright. shielding his eyes he walked a few steps before tripping on a flight of stairs. He clutched onto Teddy as hard as he could waiting for pain but was surprised when he felt hands wrap around him hindering his fall. "Nee, are you alright?" it was a child's voice that much Kanato knew. glinting his eyes while rubbing them he tried to adjust too the light to see the face of a boy with dark spiky hair and brown eyes. The boy was actually holding him like a princess Kanato had noted with a tint of annoyance.

"Yeah....." He said not hiding his displeasure of being held by a stranger "You may let go of me anytime you know?" he snarled. "Teddy dislikes being held like a girl." The boy blinked confused before asking

"Teddy?" Kanato felt familiar rage bubble in him at the rudeness...(well what he thought was rudeness.)   
"Yes!" Kanato kicked his feet in the air. "Let me and Teddy down! Right now this instant!" The boy finally let Kanato back down seeing the stuffed animals in Kanato's hold.

"oh, so this is Teddy? so what's your name?"   
Kanato frowned in disapproval but the boy HAD kinda helped him... so it wouldn't be rude of him to leave after a quick introduction.  
"Sakamaki Kanato....and Do Not! address Teddy like you know him!"

Gon backed up hands partly in the air in resignation "S-Sorry...i'll remember that...I'm Gon." Kanato calmed down but like an angry kitten he felt the need to keep a slight distance.  
"Gon-san?....." Gon nodded now with a grin. " Then i and Teddy will be going..." Kanato proclaimed and tried to leave only to notice that Gon was now following him, with a spark of anger Kanato speed up his peace and so did Gon while shooting Kanato with endless questions. Like how old he was, where he came from and what he was doing on the boat...then something about becoming a hunter. Kanato tired on the questions and tried to runaway only to run right into a door that just slammed open the moment he turned around. hitting it square in his face.

The impact stunned him enough to sink him to the floor as red blood trickled from his nose.   
"Kanato-kun?! are you okay!?"   
Gon ran over and turned to boy around to face him "that must have hurt, here I have a handkerchief for your nose." Gon dug through his bag to pull out the flimsy cloth when a few sniffles caught his attention. Kanato's eyes puffed up as his face contorted into one of frustration as he started bawling, fat tears pouring from his eyes. leaving Gon and the closest faces rather dumbstruck. Then a tall guy with a suitcase and sunglasses who had heard the commotion turned around to see a crying Kanato with a bloody nose.  
another guy laughed and said a little crybaby like Kanato should just go back home to his mommy. 

"sh-shut up! You'r just a stinking human!" Kanato yelled out. 

The guy stopped laughing and turned to face the kids, trying to scare them. Gon didn't look pleased at all.  
"Apologize To Kanato!" he had stood up protectively infront of the boy but Kanato looked livid, no longer bawling but glaring as he focused on the cigars burning end sticking out from the man's lips, the fire in it grew enough to burn rashes on the guy's lips.  
the Guy screamed in pain and ran away when the Captain stalked outside to yell at them all to shut up or they would have to swim the rest of the way.   
Gon blinked and turned to face Kanato that was now standing up hugging Teddy.  
"Does it still hurt?" Gon asked, Kanato looked away a bit sullen but otherwise alright.

"What is the deal with becoming a hunter?...if you want a rabbit or fox just go to the forest." Kanato sullenly stated, Gon looked a bit confused but then laughed making Kanato pout.

"It's not those type of hunter Kanato-kun, Have you never heard of the Hunter Association?" Kanato shook his head no, Gon who's eyes turned large   
"Ehhh!?" Kanato held Teddy's ears while flinching. Gon sweat dropped with a simple "sorry :P "  He then motioned for Kanato to Join him by the railing and Kanato hesitantly did so.

* * *

 

"And that is what a hunter is."  Gon Finished his lengthy explanation while Kanato listened with peaked interest, not because of the thought of being a hunter, no. It was the fact that he somehow had ended up in a place far away from where he had been born.  
"oh....Teddy, it seems you and me are in a pickle now." Kanato conversed to his trusty companion Gon looked on curiously for a few moment's

"Nee, Kanato-kun? where did you and Teddy-kun come from anyway? it's kinda clear now it's not because of the exam." 

Kanato hugged Teddy closer "I simply woke up here....i don't know where my home is or how i am supposed to get back." 

Gon took all that in with a serious face. "Then do you remember anything before waking up?"  
Kanato shakes his head no. Then he feels his belly rumble and Gon looks down at it like Kanato was.   
"Shall we go and look for food?" Gon proposed, Kanato thought about it for a second

"Sweet...." 

"hm?" Gon asked, Kanato repeated himself.  
"I hate bitter foods....i wan't something sweet." Gon nodded offering his hand to Kanato who looked at it for a time then hesitantly allowed himself to be led off after Gon. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. To advance i need....

Kanato clutched Gon's hand as they approached the kitchen on the ship it was with a bit of begrudgement.  
He disliked the very fact that he kinda needed Gon to show him the ropes.... At least until he had the means to get around by himself. Now, he was just famished and Gon promised him food, Kanato was going to hold Gon to that or thing's would not look pretty. Kanato had also encountered his latest hurdle, his thirst for blood. That meant he needed someone to feed on before he got parched. 

"Aha! this seems to be the where the kitchen is at."  
Gon cheered and knocked on the wooden door, "Excuse me! hello?" The door opened revealing a large man with an white apron, there was a heavy scent of oils and onions wafting out from behind him making Kanato scrunch his face with disgust.

"What?" the man asked.   
Gon smiled politely "I was wondering if we could have some food?" at the mention of food, Kanato's belly started rumbling and the man stared down at the boys before his demeanor changed "Well i say, that is a hungry belly you got there little man... very well, what will it be? there's meat, fish and chicken on the stove."   
Kanato didn't rejoice at the news and bitterly asked  "is there anything sweet?..." while hugging Teddy.

The cook looked in thought before he lit up.   
"well there is the sweet potato pie i made this morning"   
Kanato nodded in thought  _i guess....but if it isn't sweet i'm raising hell_. Gon picked the chicken and they moved to the small dinner hall, the dimly lit room made Kanato sigh in relief. finally the sunlight was out of his eyes as he now looked down on his second challenge, lunch. 

Gon had immediately started eating his share.  
"The cook was really nice!" He spoke through a mouthful of food.

 _He was smelly..._ Kanato ruthlessly opposed Gon's opinion in his head. Before he sat Teddy on the chair next to him and then picked up the knife and fork neatly cutting the pie into smaller bits. He scoped one pice onto the fork and consumed it, feeling pleased that it was sweet enough. so he chewed, swallowed and repeated with his next pice now and then he used some paper to wipe around his mouth.   
  
Gon looked at his friend as he ate his share with a expression of fascination and fondness,  _This is the first time i've met a boy in my age before,_ Gon thought as he lowered the chicken back to the plate. He was so enamored by Kanato so he even forgot about eating.  _Kanato is boy but he is really pretty... just like a doll._ Kanato stopped eating and without turning to look at Gon he spoke up.

"It's not polite to stare Gon-kun."   
Gon shocked to be caught in the act of ogling quickly turned back to his food with a flustered apology, "S-Sorry!" his cheeks and ears red as an angry tea kettle.   
Kanato *tsk'd* and with a elegant motion and pull did he both grab a clean napkin while turning Gon's head to face him.

"how do you get this messy by a chicken only?" Kanato chastasized as he proceeded to wipe the grime off Gon's face. Gon blinked rigidly swallowing the chicken in his mouth with slight difficulty. Kanato's fingers felt soft yet cold against his chin and cheeks, a sudden sweet scent filled his nose making him think of cake and berries. 

Kanato nodded when he removed himself from Gon's space the grime now cleaned Kanato turned back to his own plate ignoring his new travel companions blushing face.  _This boy...._ Kanato thought,  _he is really easy to charm, I just have to play nice for a while and i'm positive he will be a useful food source...Humans really are stupid and oblivious creatures._

* * *

 

After finishing their food Gon insisted that they should explore the ship together, then after running around the lower deck, the upper deck AND the staff rooms, they moved down below as there was a storm approaching. where Gon spent most his time distributing water and herbs to seasick pepole. Kanato stood next to him holding the boys bagpack and Teddy in his arms pretending to care. He looked around the room finding a blond boy reading on a hammock and a familiar tall guy reading a magazine eating a sour apple. only the four of them seemed unaffected by the insistent rocking of the ship.

"Gon-kun?"  
Kanato voiced catching his possible food source attention. "What is it Kanato-kun?" Kanato returned Gon's bagpack.

"You told me about this hunter exam, but why are you taking it?"  
Gon closed the pack and flung it on his back. " Well when my dad turned 12 he left the island and took the exam, then a few years later he returned home with me and then he left, so now i wan't to know what it's like being a hunter." Kanato nodded, ofcourse he rarely ever saw his own father but he did have his mother, the thought of his mother brought a small smile to his lips. Surely his mother missed him right? he wanted to go back home and then he could bask in her love again.

"I see." Gon looked at Kanato for a few seconds   
"...."   
"... Kanato-kun, there is something i wan't to ask you."

However before  Kanato could speak the captain walked into the room looking around in it he motioned for the boy's and two other males to follow him into the other room that turned out to be the bridge. Kanato stopped next to Gon and a tall man in his late twenties or so Kanato thought, they all faced the captain who glared down at them.

"Alright! First of all, let's hear your names." The captain demanded.

"I'm Gon!" Gon cheerfully introduced himself.

"Sakamaki Kanato." Kanato followed suit.

"Kurapika." The blonde guy introduced himself.

"Leorio" the last guy said.

The captain nodded in approval,  
"Why do the four of you want to become Hunters?" he asked in a typical gruff sailor voice.

"Hey! Hey! Don't get all self-important when you're not even an examiner!" Leorio yelled out annoyed. The captain remained rather calm but Kanato could tell he was angry. "Just answer my question." The captain commanded. Gon looked at Leorio with a face that said -what's the problem with talking about it?-

"My dad is a Hunter. I really want to know what my dad likes so much about being a Hunter.That's why i left Whale Island!" Gon stated in Leorios stead earning a glare of contempt from Leorio.

"Hey, kid! Don't just go and answer his question like that!"  _Gosh! was this Leorio guy loud!....._  
" What's wrong with telling him my reason?" Gon asked looking slightly affronted.  
"You're not a team player, are you?" Leorio accused "I don't want to tell my reason!" Leorio finished.

Then Kurapika spoke up "I agree with Leorio."  _....Everyone is so annoying._ Kanato closed his eyes pretending he was back home in his room playing with Teddy. Alas, closing his eyes only made everything sound louder.

"Hey! You're younger than me, right? Show some respect!"  _Loud! show some respect to my ears!_ Kanato whined to himself being forced to listen to Leorio's complaints.

"It is easy to avoid an uncomfortable question by telling a plausible lie." Blondie ignored the loud one.

"Hey, you listening?" The loud one was growing more irritated as the conversation prevailed leaving him out of the loop.

"However, relying on deceit is most disgraceful that said, if I were to honestly tell you my purpose, I would be revealing too much about my deepest secrets......Therefore, I cannot answer that question." Kurapika smartly finished.  
The captain took a puff of his pipe before looking at Kanato who was stuck in his thoughts.   
 _Why are you looking at me? ...oh, he must think i'm here for that exam thingy as well.  
_  
"Me and Teddy...."  
 _Should i mention that i'm a stowaway here?_ Kanato was for a second lost in what to do next _._  
"........"  


Kanato looked down at Teddy in his arms.  
Gon spoke up wanting to help his friend.  
"Kanato-kun is traveling with me, I promised that we'll become hunters together!" Kanato looked at Gon because Gon just lied, there was no such promise.  
The captain and Leorio turned to Gon confused as Leorio spoke up.

"Aren't you taking the exam to find your dad?" Gon looked at Leorio not missing a beat he said.  
"That is my own reason, No one said I couldn't help Kanato-kun with his." Gon turned to the captain "Right? ...there isn't such a rule?"

The captain observed Gon before nodding.  
"Indeed there is no rule like that, just mind yourself not to make promises you won't be able to keep boy." Gon grinned.  
"Yes!" he then turned to Kanato holding a thumbs up.   
 _well...i guess that's that....but what would this exam hold?_ Kanato thought with a dumb nod.

The captain turned to one of his workers " In conclusion, you two over there won't answer my question? Hey Katsuo!"

Katsuo straightened out clutching a note pad in his hands with a loud and sudden "Aye, Captain!"

The captain without missing a heart beat said  
"Report to the examination board that these two have failed as well."  
Leorio and Kurapika lost composure at the news.

"Wait, what do you mean?"/"What do you mean?" they stuttered simultaneously. 

 

"You still don't get it, huh?" the captain accused, "The Hunter Exam has already started!"

  


	4. Chapter 4

Kanato watched Leorio and Kurapika study the large map hammered up against the wall of a building not far from where the ship had docked.   
Next to the little vampire and Gon there was a group of suited figures caring of the still seasick exam applicants who had failed to impress the captain of the ship.  
Speaking of the captain, he was currently talking to Gon giving him last minutes tips on where to go next, Kanato hug Teddy close against him, happy to be off the boat but prissy about having to be outside in the sun, he was sticking out as a sore thumb with his twitching eyes and ghostly ass complexion. 

Not even bothering waving the captain farewell when Gon dragged him away towards Kurapika and Leorio who was arguing about where to head from the harbor.  
 _Is there not a living second they don't argue?_ is what Kanato was thinking to myself.   
He begun to feel really dizzy and parched, it was the fifth time this morning and it was starting to show. Gon seemed to notice his poor state for suddenly he was all over Kanato.

"Kanato, are you okay? you don't look so well."   
Gon asked in concern while feeling the boy's face, the scent of Gon's skinn and more importantly the blood beneath it grew more clearly in Kanato's nose.  
To conceal the burning thirst he forcefully shoved his own face into the plushy simultaneously planning on how to get Gon away from the others so he could suck him dry!  
Kanato backed away from them, remembering what his mother and father had told him about hunting and keeping his identity hidden.

"Don't just suddenly touch my face! how Indecent!" He finds the self control and peek out from behind Teddy furiously. 

Gon raises his hand in defeat backing away like he was caught in the act over stepping some sort of untold boundary.  
"S-Sorry!" Kurapika and Leorio stopped bickering to observe the boys in question. 

Kanato stands away from the other two while smacking Leorios hand harshly as it tries to feel his skin.  
Kanato dives behind Gon hugging the edges of his bagpack so Leorio or Kurapika couldn't touch him, _if they start examine me for real  
my secret of being a vampire would be over!_

"I said don't touch me! it's creepy! why are you suddenly all up in my face?!"   
Gon blushed and tried to turn his head to face Kanato when Leorio spoke up "Don't treat or concern out of kindness as creepy! have you looked at yourself? you look like you could drop any second from this point!" 

Kanato felt rage and frustration, _how dumb are they? can't they hear a single word i'm telling them?_   
"Kanato isn't a doll anyone can just poke and feel up whenever they want to! Kanato won't listen to anything you have to say even if you hit or strip Kanato to have your way! Teddy and me are not idiots, we have learned all your dirty tricks!"

Leorio looked at the boy in aghast disgust. "WHO THE HELL WOULD EVEN WANT TO TOUCH A SICKLY SCRAWNY KID LIKE YOU????"  
Kurapika quickly intervened "Leorio don't yell! you'll scare him!" he turned around and looked at Kanato with the most convincing argument he could conjure.

"We don't want to force you, nor do we wish to hurt you, but we truly do want to help you Kanato-kun so if you feel ill we want you to tell us so we can help." Kanato deems Kurapika's words as bull shit and deepens his distrust, trying to come up with anything to keep them from touching him.  
 _What the hell can i say to make them leave me alone?!_ he decides to trick them somehow.

"Kanato dont feel ill just sleepy..." They all look at him with dubious feelings.  
Kanato continues his convincing "Kanato isn't used to walking around or being outside so Kanato is only having difficulty adjusting."  
Instantly their dubious looks turn slightly understanding but Kurapika still look like he want to ask even more about it, but Gon is faster about asking what he had wanted to ask for a while 

"Why do you never go outside?"   
Gon asks that while thinking, _I never really asked him about his family, with all the comotion before it slipped my mind.  
_ Hearing his question Kanato instantly let go of him and backed away, Kanato feels unjustly attacked as he involuntarily pictures his mother and brothers... he remembers the pain in his throat as he sings while watch his mother's depraved adventures... it fills him with a bad taste in his mouth.

"Shut up... Shut up! SHUT UP!!!"  
With that he then quickly storms away from the group, truly and really upset he runs towards the forest and mountain.  
_why do i have to stand there and spill my heart out? I don't even know them! they are just lowly humans!_

Ignoring their yells, Kanato at this point... is to starved and tired to care.  
_I miss home, my brothers... i even miss my mother and father._

"Kanato!... Kanato where are you?" Kanato can hear Gon in the distance but hiss in contempt before crashing into something warm and fluffy.   
He looks up and see a large monster looking down at him, it looks like a bear and rhino tried to have a baby only to come out with a hideous 12 feet furry dragon.  
it's small and hungry eyes peered down at Kanato with interest.

At first Kanato felt neither fear or panic thinking he could beat it.  
So he stood back up only to be shoved against a large rock trapped in the furry dragons grasp, he muster his strength and try to push it off but nothing happens and Kanato tries again and again with no success. Even tries to bite only to feel pain like he was chomping on a stone. he spit out the nasty taste finally feeling something else than anger in his system  _it has to be because i haven't drunken any blood... the loss is making me weak so i cant fight back.... i need blood to live..._ Kanato looks around and realises that he had dropped Teddy in the attack now was alone _...Teddy!...._  He looks at the monster lurking above him. Kanato pictures Gon for some untold reason, perhaps he could.... could he even help? Kanato open his mouth to scream but then hesitates. As a human what could Gon ever do against 'that'?  a decoy at his most... Kanato then remember the time they spent on the ship, Gon stood up for him, feed him, lied for him even worried for his health... Kanato shut his mouth. 

The furry dragon growls and opens his large mouth showing sharp teeth drawing closer and closer.

"KANATO!" With a large smack Kanato watch in shock as Gon swings into the scene and kicks the monster in its eye, with a pain filled roar it drops Kanato and start swing around blindly in the air as Gon hit's it again and again, landing next to Kanato he can only sit there in awe of the entire event even when Gon picks him up and makes a quick run for it. 

Gon stopps when he is sure the monster was faraway enough Kanato looks on silently as he tries to get his heavy breathing under control, _Gon is holding me tightly in his arms.._ he looks down at Kanato with a serious expression, an expression the vampire never knew he could ever even make.

"Are you alright? are you hurt?" his eyes was so intense and to the point it rendered Kanato unable to sass back like he would have.

"I'm not hurt..." Gon said nothing for a second then like the bubble of intensity had burst he released the mother of all sighs.   
"Yokatta~!" 

Kanato could only blink in confusion. _  
What just happened_? "Gon...?" he felt his cheeks heat up and tried to leave Gon's arms, _why was it the i always was being held by him like this?! so unmanly! Kanato is boy!_   
Kanato's escape was hampered by Gon only tightening his grip.

"Gon..."   
  
Gon remains unmoving. "What?" he asks like he wasn't refusing to let go of Kanato.

"could you... let go?...of me..." Kanato was at his limit, he needed blood so badly! but staying this close to Gon was making his mind think unnecessary thoughts!  
Gon's eyes darkened slightly "No..."

 

"GON!."   
Kanato try to stress as his struggles turn more urgent, so does the strength of his hold.  
Gon stands there holding Kanato like his struggles wasn't doing anything, _is my health seriously this bad? I know am weak without blood but has the sudden jump of environment shaken me this badly?_

"Kanato, i wan't you to tell me the truth." would Kanato's heart be a human one it would undeniably be beating like crazy.   
"But do you have to hold me... like this!" Kanato stress feeling scared... really scared.

Gon turn even more upset   
"If i let you down now you will just run away won't you?! I want you to look at me and not lie to my face!!!"

Kanato stops his struggles and spin around now upset.  
"WHEN HAVE I LIED?!?" he yells without hesitation, rightfully so in his mind... how dare he accuse Kanato of lying?   
"I hate it when others tries to touch me and get into my head pretending to be nice! I HATE IT!" In Kanato's anger he start hitting Gon not realizing how utterly spent and weak he was becoming or how Gon was quickly turning from his stubborn anger to genuine fright. 

Kanato was blind to all of that but his shifting feelings of anger and devastation.  
"Why should i have to endure that!? WHY SHOULD I !?! I'm not a doll! I'm not a toy! WHY CAN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND???" 

"Kanato...!?"    
Gon was stunned from the sudden surge of emotions exploding at him all at once it was like he had accidentally unlocked parts of Kanato's deepest and most personal triggers and forced them into light not knowing what to do with them next. Kanato must not have been aware about how spent he truly was... fat tears smeared his eyes and cheeks his complexion was transparent of any sign of life. He regretted forcing Kanato this far in his current state.

"I....I Don't wanna be a Canary! I don't wanna be a songbird! I dun wanna watch that anymore!" Kanato sobbed in despair.

He let Kanato down but he didn't let him go, instead he wrapped his arms around him effectively hindering Kanato's futile assaults since his hands where now trapped in between him and Gon.  
Unknowingly placing Kanato right infront the nape of his neck by this point Kanato didn't care that he had to bite trough cloth to get to the blood but his mind was so jumbled that he had no control of his actions why hold back?....  
Kanato stopped the self torment at that point.

".....I'm Sorry."  
It felt as if Gon was going to ask why but his voice turned into a sharp gasp.   
Kanato had bared his fangs and chomped through Gon's jacket and skin finally feeling the taste for a moment before he was torn away by Gon.  
Gon looked at Kanato in shock and slight fright in his eyes.   
with disbelief not computing what just happened, holding Kanato at arms length he observed every detail about the boy he hadn't even noticed a small tint of deep red now dyed his lips and teeth with fangs, eyes sharp like predator... "

Kanato? what are you?..." 

Kanato looked at Gon making a sharp inhale.  
"What are you?" Gon stressed "why did you bite me?" he pressured.

  
"isn't it obvious?.... I'm a vampire, I tried to drink from you." Kanato's voice was devoid of emotion. 

Gon in turn didn't know what to do, he knew about vampires but he didn't know they were real!  
Kanato is a vampire?....he thought about it then it started to make sense...that he looked weak under the sun... vampires was weak against sunlight right? and they drink blood to survive... But he never saw Kanato drink any blood until now and they haven't been apart until now.  
"Why didn't you try and bite me earlier? there was plenty of chances right?"   
Kanato looked like he was pondering over it.

 

"I don't know... ." 

Gon took a second to compute that response.  
"Then... what happens if you don't drink? ... is that why you look so...." Gon failed to continue.   
Kanato nodded and only said..."i will grow weak....i might die...i might go crazy and ..." Kanato didn't continue since Gon had quiet the idea.  


Kanato was sure Gon would leave him now and run... since Kanato was too weak to hunt him down or do anything, he would starve to death before he could do anything.  
So he was befuddled when Gon pulled down the zipper of his jacket and slipped it down enough to show his neck.  
"Gon...?" Kanato asked.

"Drink from me." Gon had a look that left no room for hesitation. "Why are you looking like that?... you need blood to live won't you?"

Kanato dumbly nodded.  
"But why will you let me? are you not scared?" 

Gon closes the space between him and Kanato pulling Kanato against him.  
"I'm not scared of you... it's obvious by now don't you think?"  Kanato mulled over Gon's words in confusion.  
He looked at the bite mark he's already made and now with care he made use of his hands.     
Brushing his right hand against Gon's cheek his other held the fabric out of the way as his lips nimbly traced over Gon's neck, Kanato's tongue trailed in search for the best spot and with a gentle gasp he bit down not missing Gon flinch in response.   
And with a shudder he felt Gon wrap his arms around him stroking his head as if to comfort him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kanato felt his eyes flutter close in a moment of sudden slumber.  
with a gentle sigh his fangs departed and he pulled away tempted to peer into Gon's face, he was curious after all... he wanted to see what face Gon was making.  
Gon's tanned skin was arm and soft and his hands was holding Kanato hadn't wavered a single second.

Gon adjusted his hold on Kanato his honey darkened eyes looking at him.  
"Do you feel better now?" a hopefilled smile played on his lips.

"..." in a simple gesture Kanato leaned in and gently touched his lips against Gon's. it was a simple innocent peck of a kiss that only lasted for a few seconds.   
pulling back Kanato let himself settle down in a light rest leaving Gon to his own thoughts.

A very flustered Gon touched his own lips eyes wide and disbelieving.  
He peered down at the sleeping vampire cuddled in his arms, while asleep like this Kanato looked so sweet and so innocent... nothing like a scary vampire.  
nothing like the grumpy and distrusting Kanato who did nothing but confuse him. Gon brushed trough Kanato's lavender tinted hair and nudged his round cheeks.  
Gon sat there still and quiet for a moment trying to compute what had just happened. ** _  
_  
** He thought back onto the worrisome words Kanato yelled out in his frustration."I'm not a doll!... I'm not a toy!... WHY CAN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND???"  
"I.... I don't wanna be a songbird! I dun wanna watch that anymore!" 

Kanato... why would you say all that?... just, what happened to you?...  
"Why won't you let me help you?... Kanato" 

* * *

 

"Gon!" ...

... "Kanato!"

... "Gon where are you?!" 

Kurapika and Leorio called out while tracking through the foliage.  
"Damn, those kids run like cheetahs.... GON!" Leorio jumped over a fallen log while looking around.  
Kurapika remained a few feet ahead standing on a large rock. He was the first to notice Gon walking towards them with a passed out Kanato sleeping on his back.  
"Leorio! over there!" he jumped down and jogged over to the boys. "are you both alright? Gon, Kanato?"

Gon stopped and smiled "Kurapika! Leorio!" 

Leorio stopped infront of them heavily breathing. "Gon! Don't.... do.... that again!" he huffed out.  
Gon nodded and turned to he side to show off the boy now snoozing of on his back.  
"He's alright now, he really was just tired... I think something scary must have happened to make him shy."

Leorio made a face "Shy? you call **that** SHY?"   
Gon looked a bit confused "eh?... um yes?..." Kurapika smiled.

"well the most important part is that you both are unharmed... shall we start moving onwards?"  
Gon gasped "Oh! I forgot! the hunter exam" 

Leorio gruffly sighed "really now!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kanato opened his eyes finding himself perched on Gon's back.  
 _Huh? what happened?.... oh, never mind  i remember now... wait_. Kanato realized something horrible..... _Where is Teddy?_

"TEDDY!"    
Gon almost dropped Kanato as the boy yelled out suddenly wide awake from his extended nap.

"Ah, Kana-chan what's wrong?" Kanato momentarily stopped his fussing at the sound of his new nickname.

"Ka-Kana...ch-chan?"  
 _No! i don't have time for that!_ "Where is Teddy!?" Kanato climbed down and turned to run back to the woods where he lost the stuffed bear.   
"Teddy! I'll save you!" 

Gon stopped Kanato with slight difficulty.  
"What are you doing!? i need to find Teddy!" Kanato desperately cried.

"Kana-chan it's alright! Teddy is in my bag." Gon confessed.

",,,,,," 

Kanato stopped fussing. "R-Really?"   
Gon nodded and pulled the bear out presenting it to the boy.   
"I found him while running after you earlier." Kanato's eyes teared up as he attacked Gon and crushed the bear against his own chest.

"TEDDY!!!"   
Leorio gave Kanato a face of dislike.   
Kurapika only shook his head at the boy's simple routed affection for his teddy.   
Kanato tightly snuggled Teddy against him a face of 200% content showing "Ahhh....Teddy i missed you!"   
Gon looked at the smal vampire boy feeling slightly jealous of Teddy for no real reason wishing Kanato would fawn over him like that as well, Gon found it highly unfair of Kanato to ignore him over a stuffed animal. 


	7. Chapter 7

The night hung high and ran deep through the forest and Kanato was skipping in near delight at the relief of no more sun.  
Leorio was far after them all. they all reached a cabin under a large tree and Kanato stopped not far from it.  
the smol vampy could sense somebody or several somebody's within the cabin.  
The cabin was looked, dark and left to it's own whims.

It seemed Gon and the others where keen on reaching it.  
Kanato didn't hurry up to the Cabin no, no, he was looking behind them from where he could pick up some weird noises similar from those in the cabin. His vampire senses telling him to be careful.   
"what is this?" he asked himself and carefully investigated the creature hiding.

The Kiriko dad was hiding in the bushes when he felt someone behind him and almost screamed at the sight of the pale little boy behind him.  
the boy was glaring up at him holding a plushie against his chest. "who are you?" the little boy asked.

The Kiriko felt instantly that this was no ordinary boy.  
The doll like creature gave off this predatory scent, with nocturnal eyes that reflected a hungry red, the kiriko dad backed away.

"J-just passing by! Bye!" The kiriko quickly rushed off in a cold sweat. Kanato didn't move to chase the creature away he instead turned to go back to the others only to find them at the cabin. Kanato quickly vanished and reappeared behind Leorio.

"What are you doing?" 

Leorio flew into the air   
"WHAAAAARGH!? h-how the hell did you get over here so fast!!????"   
Kanato walked around the frightened Leorio and stopped next to Gon.  
"Obviously I walked" Kanato sighed and opened the door ready to walk inside.

"NO Kana-chan we shouldn't walk inside without knocking first!"   
Gon fidgeted while stopping him from opening the door.  
Kanato pouted. Kurapika walked up and knocked on the door but nothing happened.

The door slowly slid open when Leorio gently gave it a shove and Kanato wasted no time and stalked right inside the dark  
cabin quickly seeing the same type of Kiriko creature fro earlier just that this one smelled different.   
The blood in it's veins gave off a slightly thinner scent.  
The Kiriko was was holding a young woman in it's arms and another man was wounded on the floor  
 _This is weird, they all have the same scent in their blood_ , Kanato then remembered something Reiji-nii had told him.  
  
/:/ around four years ago in the Sakamaki residence/:/

A toddler Kanato was coloring books next to his older brother Reiji while his older brother was deep in his books like always.  
"Reiji? why does everyone's blood smell the same yet so different?" Kanato asks.  
Reiji don't put his book away but he do respond "whom are we talking about here?" 

Kanato stopped drawing "you, me and Subaru, Ayato, Laito and Shu" Kanato counted everyone on his hand.  
Reiji nodd "That's because we share the same scent as father." Kanato ponders on this and asks

"What about Mom?" Reiji frowns but sighs.

"Because our moms are different pepole, You, Ayato and Laito smells like Cordelia and Father while Subaru smells like father and Auntie and me and Shu smell like Father and mother." Kanato again ponders on the information.... 

"So the scent i feel is family scent?"

Reiji nods "yes".

/:/Back to the present/:/

 _That girl and guy had the same thinn scent, while the Kiriko had a similar yet different one...... Family scent?_  
While Kanato had his little thought process Gon and Kurapika launched to save the girl while Leorio helped the wounded man bleeding out on the floor.  
Kanato remained with Leorio and the man he hunched down next to them while Leorio cleaned the wound and wrapped it up.  
"Thank you! but my wife! I have to save her!" The man moaned.

... _did he say wife?._... Kanato frowned at he obvious lie, he already knew this man and this woman had the blood of siblings.  
Leorio gave the man a comforting hand on the man's shoulder

"It will be alright, Gon and Kurapika will save her and bring her back."  
_Ok.... but at the same time, wasn't auntie Christa and father first cousins?... even Laito has these weird bedtime-cuddles with mother, perhaps it's normal?._

Kanato frowned and a diabolical gleam unraveled in his eyes "I know you creatures are all related by blood... you and her give off the same scents as that Kiriko thing from before." The man starts sweating while Leorio looks aghast "Hey! Kanato! don't aggravate him, he needs rest!" 

"He's not even human!"   
Kanato stood up to his full height, the air in the room darkened and filled with heavy anger making both Leorio and the man quiet.  
Kanato glared crazily at the man in question and the man felt that his life was in danger.

"Teddy isn't fond of this weird game, it's boring and boring games are no longer needed."  
Then Leorio gave Kanato a strict twack on the boys head removing the creepy aura instantly.  
"Stop screeching scary shit!" 

"OW!!! Why did you hit me!!! you ungrateful BRUTE! CHILD ABUSER!!!"   
Leorio didn't back down thou he probably should have. "Even if he is lying he is hurt and need treatment"  
Leorio stopped scolding when he noticed the tearful pout.

"You--- you hit me, I am only trying to help, you don't care about Gon or Kurapika at all? what if they are badly hurt? you are cruel! you even hit a child! my head hurts!!!"  
Kanato started wailing "Leorio is a meanie!!!" 

Leorio felt very attacked and panicked as he tried to calm Kanato down from his sudden mood shift.  
"I get it! I get it! I'm sorry for hitting you, i didn't mean to do that... I do care! I just... I" He was now stuck in a battle he had no way of winning.

Then Kurapika and the girl returns.  
"I'm back, Leorio? Kanato? are you-.....? why is Kanato crying?" Kurapika asks a desperate Leorio.  
Kanato opened one eye and spoted Kurapika and instantly rushed up and wrapped his arms around the taller teen 

"Leorio hit my head!!!"   
Kurapika gives Leorio a disapproving glare.  
"Leorio...." 

 

"Ahh! the pain~!"   
Leorio had nothing more to say as Kurapika stomped away from his brutalised body 5 whole min later.  
  
Kanato gave Leorio a grin when noone was looking making sure Leorio could see it.  
Gon returned then together with two Kiriko's the one from the cabin and the other one who had stalked them in the bushes earlier.  
The Kiriko explained the trap they had set and that they were a family and the Navigators for the exam this year.  
Kanato gave Leorio a pointed look "See, i told ya he was lying". Leorio was about to say something but Kurapika's strict glare piped him down.

They all ended up flying over the forest while hanging onto the Kirikos, Kanato was holding onto Gon while Gon was holding the Kiriko.  
Leorio was too heavy and had to be carried by the Siblings. 


End file.
